1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a carbon nanotube based electrostrictive composite and electrostrictive element using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrostrictive materials are materials that can convert electrical energy, a current or voltage, to mechanical energy, thus imparting a force. Electrostrictive composites have been called artificial muscles due to their similar motion properties.
According to a prior art, a dielectric elastomeric material is provided. The dielectric elastomeric material is usually a poly-acid resin, silicone resin or rubber. This dielectric elastomeric material can provide a higher electrostrictive rate, and has good flexibility, showing characteristics similar to artificial muscles. In practical applications, a dielectric elastomeric film made of the dielectric elastomeric material is set in between two parallel metal electrodes. When a thousand volts DC voltage is applied between the two electrodes, an electrostatic force is generated between the two electrodes in the vertical direction of a surface of the dielectric elastomeric film. The electrostatic force extrudes the dielectric elastomeric film, so that the elastic dielectric film expands in all directions within a plane.
However, the dielectric elastomeric film usually requires a higher DC voltage (thousands of volts) to work, which increases cost of use and limits its application. In addition, the dielectric elastomeric film expands in all directions in a plane, which also limits the applications of the dielectric elastomeric material.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an electrostrictive composite having a directional expansion and electrostrictive element using the same.